mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
TV5 Monde
TV5 Monde is French international television network owned by France TV, Radio Télévision Suisse, Radio Télévision Belge de la Communauté Française, CBC/Radio Canada, Télé-Québec and Arte. The channel broadcasts several channels of French language programming. History TV5 was formed on 2 January 1984, under the guidance of Claude Cheysson, French Minister for Foreign Affairs, and by TV5 President Serge Adda by five public television channels: TF1, Antenne 2, and FR3 from France, the Swiss Television Suisse Romande and the Belgian RTBF. The "5" from the name TV5 comes from these five public broadcasters. On 18 December 1985, TV5 was amongst the first four channels carried by cable television in France, inaugurated in Cergy-Pontoise. Following its privatisation in 1987, TF1 retired from the TV5 consortium, although it continued to supply its programmes to the channel up until 1995. On 1 September 1988, TV5 Québec Canada was created, then TV5 Afrique in 1991. The following year TV5 transmitted using digital compression towards Latin America and the Caribbean. Its coverage was expanded in 1996 with the launch of its Asian-Pacific signal with TV5 Asie-Pacifique and its subscription channel TV5 États-Unis in the United States. Two years later, the Middle East feed was launched with TV5 Moyen-Orient in 1998. In early 1999, TV5 split its European signal into two, with the launch of TV5 France Belgique Suisse, a signal specific to Francophone Europe (France, Belgium, Switzerland, Monaco, Luxembourg etc.). TV5 Europe continued to serve the wider continental audience. A consortium formed by public channels Arte and La Cinquième entered into the capital of the channel, which brought with it new sources of programming. A new schedule was constructed, centred around news programmes such as news flashes on the hour, two TV5 bulletins and rebroadcasts of its partners’ main news programmes (20 Heures from France 2; Soir 3 from France 3; Le Journal Switzerland; 13 Heures from Belgium). A meeting with ministers from TV5 in Vevey, Switzerland, gave a mandate to the channel’s council of cooperation in order to reform the structure of the channel, in view of creating a unique worldwide channel. The national governments in charge of the five participants gave an agreement to turn management of TV5-Etats-Unis and TV5 Amerique-Latine over to TV5 Monde, the new name for the channel’s head operations in Paris. Following the September 2001 terrorist attacks and the period leading up to the 2003 Iraq War, the subsequent media coverage put the spotlight on TV5’s particular way of broadcasting news bulletins from its member public broadcasters. International conflicts arising from the decision to go to war by the United States and the United Kingdom (in which France, notably had refused to participate) had relaunched the debate over whether to create an international news channel from a French perspective, resulting in the 2006 launch of France 24. With the creation of France 24 placing TV5’s own existence in doubt, its new CEO Jean-Jacques Aillagon decided that, from 1 January 2006 to rename the channel TV5Monde to better underline its status as the only international Francophone channel available on-air (France 24 at this stage was only available in Europe, the Middle East, Africa and in the United States’ cities of New York and Washington DC in French). Aillagon stepped down from his post on 3 March 2006. The name TV5Monde only applies to its eight different signals, broadcast from its Paris headquarters. In Canada and in French-speaking Quebec, TV5 Quebec Canada is managed from Montreal, which keeps the original name TV5, as it is operated by an independent company distinct from TV5 Monde. As well as being part of the TV5 'family', TV5 Quebec Canada has its own management and its schedule is made with the Canadian viewer in mind (and to conform to Canadian broadcast regulations, amongst which, sets domestic production quotas and limits foreign investors to a minority stake). In 2007 a new programme schedule saw the reduction of programming from France Télévisions (France 2, France 3 and France 5), for example, one daily news bulletin from France 2 (abandoning France 3’s midday news programme). In 2008, TV5 Monde became part of holding company France Monde. In 2009, TV5 Monde launched TV5 Monde Asie, a feed for territories located between GMT+8 (Hong Kong) and GMT+12 (New Zealand). TV5 Monde’s Pacific signal is an adaptation of its existing Asian signal which has been adopted to its time zones to better serve its viewers. On 25 February 2015, a new signal called TV5 Monde Brésil was launched, broadcasting its programming with Portuguese subtitles. Programmings Information and magazines * 64' Le Monde en français * Journal de 20 heures * Le JT 13h00 * Téléjournal de la Radio Télévision Suisse * Le Téléjournal 22h * Le Bar de l'Europe * Afrique Presse * Maghreb Orient Express * Kiosque * Envoyé spécial * C dans l'air * Arte Reportage * Questions à la Une * Temps présent * Le Point * Le Code Chastenay * Géopolitis Entertainment * On n'est pas couché * Le Plus Grand Cabaret du monde * Des racines et des ailes * La Grande Librairie * Matière Grise * Tout le monde veut prendre sa place * Questions pour un champion * Acoustic * Taratata * Alcaline * D6Bels * Les Carnets de Julie * Silence, ça pousse! * Epicerie Fine * Destination Francophonie * Tendance XXL Express * #versionfrançaise Sports * Six Nations Championship * French Open * Tour de France * Tour du Faso * La Tropicale Amissa Bongo * Tour of Rwanda * Marathon des Sables Children's * TiVi5 Monde Logos TV5 (1984-1988).png|First logo (1984-1988) TV5 Europe (1988-1990).png|Second logo (1988-1990) TV5 Europe (1990-1995).png|Third logo (1990-1995) TV5 (1995-2006).png|Fourth logo (1995-2006) TV5 Monde (2006-.n.v.).png|Fifth logo (2006-present) TV5 Monde HD.png|HD logo External links * Official website Category:Television channels in France Category:International television channels Category:SRG SSR Category:Radio Télévision Suisse Category:Radio Télévision Belge de la Communauté Française Category:CBC/Radio Canada Category:Launched in 1984 Category:France Category:Belgium Category:Switzerland Category:Canada Category:France TV